Wedding Day Blues
by spooksfan08
Summary: Its been a busy day.The Royal Wedding has taken up the whole day. Has Harry remembered what other significance the date has? Harry/Ruth oneshot.  Set somewhere in my spooks alternate series.So all characters from series 3 onwards are fair game.


**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. **

**A/N Well why not? There can't be enough fics like this out there. Just a little diversion from Fair Trade.**

**Wedding Day Blues**

Harry was exhausted. Providing security for a Royal wedding was always going to be a logistical nightmare. The fact that Section D had survived unscathed had been a blessing. Only the day before there had been questions in Parliament about the way in which Special Branch and 5 had handled the relatively small number of groups that had wanted to upset the day. He loosened his tie and looked out over London. _Damned if you do. _He thought darkly. It was his job to make the tough decisions and if a few hot headed idiots in Whitehall didn't like it he didn't really care. Not anymore. Not after the Inquiry. He shook his head and smiled slightly. The day had gone without any real dramas. For that he was grateful. And he had told the team that when he had finally sent them all home. Now he was left with his thoughts as the London skyline darkened.

"Harry?" Ruth appeared behind him as he smiled slightly. He had barely seen her all day. She had been stuck on the Grid co-ordinating everyone while he and the others had been in the field. He had missed her but couldn't help but smile as he remembered the way the Grid had been covered in buntin and mini Union Jack flags when he returned. It seemed Malcolm and Tariq had really got into the spirit of things. He turned slightly as he heard Ruth finally reach him.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes." He smiled slightly as Ruth couldn't help but smile back. "It's been one hell of a day."

"It has." Ruth agreed as she rested her arms on the railings around the roof's edge. She was exhausted. It was one thing to be co-ordinating the team from the Grid on the day of the Royal Wedding but it was another thing altogether when it happened on your birthday and all you really wanted to do was go home and be with the people you loved. She smiled sadly as she looked out over the city lit by car headlights and streetlights.

"You did well." Harry rested a hand on her arm. Ruth nodded.

"We did well." She looked at the cars hundreds of feet below. "The whole team, Alec included."

"He stayed sober." Harry agreed as Ruth rolled her eyes. "That's something. Dimitri did well too."

"He's ex SBS he knows how to handle himself. He's gone to see Beth. Told me as he was leaving." Ruth finally turned to face him as she spoke.

"Those two." Harry shook his head. "They shouldn't be anywhere near each other. Not now."

"They are young." Ruth sighed. "And they are in love. If made to choose Dimitri will be gone. He can't give up Beth, anyway she's on leave not decomisioned."

"She has signed the Act I suppose."

"Harry." Ruth met his eyes. "It's more than a fling with those two."

"I can see that Ruth. I am not a complete bastard." He turned away. "Even if you think I am for forgetting your birthday."

Ruth's eyes widened in shock. Only Malcolm had mentioned her birthday and she had recieved a card from Beth and Dimitri but nothing else. That was when she felt Harry's hand on the small of her back.

"Harry." She felt her heart rate quicken as she looked up at him. He had that look in his eyes. The Havensworth look, she had seen it so many times before. Since her return from Cyprus he had hardly tried to hide the way he felt about her. She touched his face. "I don't think you are. I may call you it occasionally when you act like one. But don't worry about forgetting my birthday. It doesn't matter."

"It matters Ruth. You matter." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face before kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled back to see her eyes flutter open.

"Harry."

"Who said I had forgot?"

"You did."

"No Ruth, I said you thought I had." He stepped back for a moment and dug his hand in his pocket. She frowned slightly as he pulled out a small ringbox.

"What?"

"Ruth." He took her left hand in his own and brought her fingers to his lips. "Happy birthday." Ruth smiled as he handed her the box. "Open it."

"I."

"Ruth. Just open the box." Harry insisted as he tried to stiffle a yawn. Ruth rolled her eyes before she opened the little velvet container.

"Oh, Harry. It's just. I mean it's." Her eyes stared at the eternity ring.

"I just wanted you to know this is forever." He slipped the ring on to her hand as she held his gaze. It sat next to her wedding ring as Harry kissed her hand she stepped closer and touched his cheek with her free hand.

"We are married, I think I had worked out the forever part." She brushed her thumb along the lines on his cheek. Neither had noticed how the Spring weather had suddenly turned cold. Harry smiled slightly as he stepped even closer to her.

"I." Harry's voice was suddenly filled with emotion. "It was my mother's."

"Oh Harry." Ruth felt her eyes cloud over. She knew how special that was to him. His mother had died before he had met Jane. For a moment she wondered why he had never given the ring to his first wife.

"Happy birthday Ruth."

"Thanks."

"I had wanted to book a table but everywhere is busy." He shrugged. Ruth smiled. It didn't matter.

"All I really want to do is go home and have a bath." She watched as Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"Really."

Harry nodded before taking her hand and leading her back to the Grid. He had more in mind than a bath and watching the various news networks disect the day as they were bound to. He tightened his hold on her hand as they approached the Grid. Ruth smiled as she leant into him. She was physically exhausted. She couldn't help but smile as she felt Harry's lips graze her hair. She nodded slightly as she heard him speak.

"Next weekend, we'll do something special Ruth. I promise. But until then." He opened the door to the Grid as Ruth's eyes widened. The whole place was shadowed in darkness but it was the fairy lights and music coming from Harry's office that caught her attention. Suddenly her fatigue was forgotten.

"Harry."

"Ruth."

"What?" She turned to face him. She had been the last to leave the Grid and she knew there had been no fairy lights or music there then. She wasn't that tired that she wouldn't notice. Harry smiled as he lead her into his office.

"Dance with me? Please."

"Harry." She smiled as she felt his arms wind themselves around her waist. The soft music and lighting transformed his austere office. She knew not many people got to see this side of him. Even those who had known him for years would never have guessed how romantic he was. She rested her head on his shoulder before kissing his neck. She couldn't help but smile at his sharp intake of breath. It was nice to know she could still affect him that way, even after all this time. "Why?"

"I love you." He kissed her hair as she closed her eyes. "I just wanted you to remember today for something other than the 18 hour shift from hell. It's your day too."

She smiled as they swayed gently to the music. She had a feeling he hadn't chosen the CD as Celine Dion's version of 'Because you loved me' flitted out of the speakers. But right then she knew that song would always make her think of her husband. Not the hard as nails Section Head but the man holding her in his arms at that moment.

"Harry?" She whispered as he pulled back. "I love you." She whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Happy birthday." He kissed her lips, chastely at first before he felt Ruth's arms tighten around him as he deepened the kiss. Ruth forgot about her aching feet and headache as she kissed her husband. She pulled back and held her hands to his face.

"You know something Harry? It is. Thanks to you it is a very happy birthday."

"It isn't over yet Ruth." He checked his watch. "We still have at least another twenty minutes before the day is over. Is there anything you want to do?"

Ruth nodded. "Take me home. Harry, let's just go home." Harry nodded as the CD ended. It was time to go. Tomorrow would be another day. Just not as insane as this one had been. He reached over and switched the fairy lights off as she watched him.

"C'mon then Mrs Pearce. Lets go." He ushered her out of the Pods as the Grid decended into darkness behind them.

###############

A/N My attempt at fluff. Not very happy with it as I don't write romance that well. Anyway I guess I got caught up in the romance of today's events and had to write something. This fic is intended to fit somewhere in with my stories. Back to fair Trade now. Please review.


End file.
